trouble in Paradise
by CrAvE2000
Summary: Ok so like i said this is my first story so I would really like it if you give advise, and i have no real plan for this story. This is more or less a beta story to see how i am going to write other stories so just give me some ideas for other stories. I Will update this weekly mainly when ever I have time to so I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

C

A

R

T

E

R

Trouble with the girl I want

Hi every one it is I Carter Kane. As you may know that my sister and I have just had a defeated the serpent of chaos, which did more or less go as planed. I have been in and out of Egypt and Twenty First Nome it seems like things are fine in both places. There is one thing that I can't get off my mind. Yes her name is Zia Rashid the girl I have been in love with for some time now. Even though we have been improving our relationship there seems to be something that is wrong between us. I like how we stand now but I want to make her happy. Take for instance when I had to go to Egypt to help my uncle Amos and take care of some pharaoh business. Before I had left we had been all well and good but the second I get back she hadn't talked to me which was really weird to me. I had asked he what was wrong but all she said was that she didn't want to talk. So when she said that I just gave her space. That was two days ago and she still isn't talking to me. I had tried to get Sadie to ask Zia what was wrong but she was out with Walt or was Anubis I don't know but she was out with one of them. So it was up to me to do it. But I think I am going to do it tomorrow from the way she looked she didn't look very good. Maybe I could make her feel better by taking her to the mall of America.


	2. Time to Ask

C

A  
R  
T  
E  
R

Time to Ask

This was the day that I was going to finally ask out Zia but this wild only work if I could actually find her. She I have only seen her come out of her room once in the three days that I have been back. It's either she is avoiding me or she just isn't feeling that great.

So I had just woken up about a half hour ago. It was around Nine o'clock, and I saw that the only ones awake we Kufu Sadie and Felix. I remembered that it was Sunday so usually Sadie and me let the initiates sleep in. "good morning hey Sadie have you seen Zia". Sadie told me "No but I know she is up she is still in her room, I heard her talking to her self it was strange". After she had told me that I had gotten some breakfast. I had an idea to make Zia feel better and get her out of her room. So I had gotten her some cereal and some orange juice, which is what she usually gets.

So I had walked upstairs to where all the rooms are and I went to her room. So I nocked on her door and asked if I could come in. She let out a soft sigh and said yes. I opened the door and saw her on her bed just lying there doing nothing. Then she saw that I had brought her some break fast. The silence was killing me so I said, " I brought you some breakfast". "I see that and why are you here Carter" Zia said with a look that seemed annoyed and depressed. " For one I'm here to see what is wrong with you, you haven't been talking to me and you haven't come out of your room for a couple of days" I said to her trying to get the answer out of her. I just wanted to make her feel happy, but I couldn't do that if she is in her room all the time. I had given her the tray of food and she had started to eat. She said thanks but it didn't seem like she was completely happy. It was just killing me so I had to ask " Zia what is wrong". There was a pause in the seconds after I asked her she seemed like she was about to start crying but she was trying so hard to keep the tears back. With a sad look on her face she said " I miss my family and I have been having terrible nightmares about my village being destroyed". I wish I could just take away her pain to make her feel like she doesn't have to be afraid of anything. But I couldn't do anything to help her but comfort her. The sad thing was that I was to scare to do that.

The one thought slipped into my mind was that maybe I could take her out. " um Zia do you want to go out to day with me" I had said it in a tone that seemed not so confident. She had said to my surprise " actually yeah I would I think it would help me get my mind off of my nightmares". When she said that I thought I was going to faint. Then she asked something that I wasn't expecting " Carter are you asking me out on a date". After she asked that I froze up. All I could say was " uh um yeah, are you ok with that". She said something that basically was the best moment of my life. " Yeah I'm ok with that and where would we be going and when" she said with a smile on her face. That took me a few minutes to think of but then I thought of the perfect place the biggest mall in America. "Lets go to the mall of America in Minnesota at around one thirty that will give us both enough time to get ready is that fine". She had a smile on her face and said " yeah that would be great I will meet you on the roof a one o'clock". All I could say was " yeah that would be great". So on that note I got up from her bed and left her room. When I closed her door I walked to the stairs and basically did something that I have never done before. I fell down the stairs because I dozed off on how I just got Zia Rashid to go on a date with me. And I totally forgot that I needed to get ready myself. So I went back upstairs and went to my room to take a shower and get ready for what was going to be one of the best day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this story I have a plan for but I will only post the upcoming chapters if I get at least ten more reviews. If it does then I will have the next chapter up on Saturday. So if you for some reason like this story then just put a review to let me know that you would like this story to stay. The dead line will be Saturday. So just tell me if you want it to stay.


End file.
